Ishtar Will Be Mine
by NaruKami
Summary: Teaser for Now. As they spend more time together. the almighty vampire king Duzzie, err Duzell has become rather fond of the Princess. Do Vampires Kings get jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Game.

**Operation: Ishtar will be Mine**

His naked form was silhouetted by moonlight, Duzell feared vampire king, was in his Ishtar form brooding by the window. The moon was full and it was eerily calm outside with the barest flicker of the shadows dancing on the trim grass situated beneath him.

Ishtar was out somewhere, in the next town or in the next village in another one of her wild schemes. _"Duzzie, if anyone's looking for me. Pretend to be me ok?"_ She said sweetly, patting his kitty head before escaping through the window.

Hence, he was in the position. But after a couple of hours of no interruption, he grew weary and began to brood. Since his rebirth, he had suffered one injustice after another having to put up with one of Ishtar's scheme that had always landed him in positions…his former self would have shuddered at the thought of (shuddered still inside). Yet one thing was sure, he was never bored in this life. And he was rather getting fond of the Princess, even with her strange way of thinking. His desire of finding Phelios was starting to dim with his desire of being with the Princess.

Which is why when the soft knock hit the door and Darres' voice entered the room, instead of pretending to be Ishtar, he turned back to his kitty form and stood coiled in a tense position by the window sill. He did not hiss or try to attack, but his cat eyes did not blink as he stared with animosity at the newcomer.

* * *

"Princess Ishtar?" Darres called out and caught himself. As a smile played on his lips as a memory arose.

"_No, Ishtar. Call me Ishtar from now on." Ishtar said seriously holding both of his hands. A few minutes ago Ishtar had declared her love, and he had grudgingly admitted his, against all his rational reasons to deny it._

_He nodded. "Yes Princess." That received him a kick in the shins with Ishtar stomping off._

When he awoke from his short daydream, he noticed the empty bed, and the empty room (except for one stiff kitty) and the window wide open into the night. He cursed. _Damn Ishtar, I thought she would be over this by now._

As he hurried to alert the guard he turned to close the door and momentarily was caught by what seemed like intense hostility in the cat's eyes. _"Probably disturbed his beauty sleep or something."_ Darres thought a bit unnerved._Ishtar and her love for weird things, even weird pets. _

After the door had closed, Duzell returned back to his original form, not the Ishtar twin. Suddenly his problems have fixated on one person. _Darres._ It seemed taking care of 'Darres' was becoming to take precedence over finding Phelios reincarnation. "_And wouldn't it be damn funny if Darres would turn out to be Phelios reincarnation_." He thought, his eyes glowing red with dry amusement.

"_Ishtar should never find out." _He thought critically and plans began to form in his mind. "_Operation Ishtar Will Be Mine and Darres Dies Begins_." He thought evilly.

A/n: WAH! Darres lovers don't kill me. LOL. This will be a Darres/Ishtar/Duzzie fic

Thinking of doing another strictly Duzell/Ishtar.

This was born out of my frustration to read Vol 11-15. Anyone know where I can read Vol 11-15?


	2. Chapter 2

"Duzzie…I'm back

"Duzzie…I'm back."Ishatr called out softly entering through the window landing in a soft, graceful thud. Her hair was slightly windblown and her cheeks were flushed from her night escapade. "So did Darres look for me?" She asked eagerly at her pet.

Duzzel in kitty form paused for a moment and gave a shake of his head.

"Aww." Ishtar said disappointed. Then she grinned and picked up Duzzel in her arms. "Oh well, then I guess this means we're going to take a short trip."

Duzzel sprang from his position in Ishtar's arms (a position he loved) and transformed into his true vampire self. "What trip?" He asked coldly, trying to chastise her with his steely stare.

She just grinned at him. "You'll see! It will be fun!" She coaxed.

Duzzel ignored her refusing to be a victim to her whims anymore.

"Please.please.please.please.please." She begged.

With his superior sense of hearing, Duzzel heard footsteps approaching. Darres again. He thought with a blackening mood. If they stayed here and Darres and Ishtar would meet, he would be caught in his earlier lie.

"Ok, Let's go." He said with a sigh, pretending that her please have moved him.

They were gone in a flash, undetected into the night. Before they left though, Duzzel left one simple trick with one simple spell. As soon as the door opens… Duzzel smiled in satisfaction inwardly pleased with his ingenious idea.

A/n: Sorry that's it I'm tired. Will try to update this soon. Thank you for all the reviews it made me continue this. Also thanks for the help, I finally read the END! Woohoo! Though did not like the ending much. Sigh.


End file.
